1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone. More particularly, the present invention relates to a desktop-type universal dock capable of charging or retaining mobile phones of various sizes or types.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile phone refers to a cellular phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), etc. A mobile phone can be used, when the power is depleted, after being recharged using a charging cradle, which can retain the mobile phone at an angle in a TV mode or Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) mode so that the user can conveniently watch the screen of the display unit.
The mobile phone has an embedded or releasable battery, which is recharged by a charging cradle when power is used up. The charging cradle can retain the mobile phone in a horizontal or vertical position, but typically in a slanted position.
There are various types of charging cradles, a typical example of which includes a dedicated receiving space, in which a mobile phone rests, and a connector for connection with a charging terminal of the mobile phone or with a charging terminal of a separate auxiliary battery pack.
However, conventional cradles for mobile phones have a problem in that mobile phones of different specifications require dedicated charging cradles, meaning that, when a user needs to replace his/her malfunctioning or missing mobile phone, a dedicated charging cradle also needs to be purchased, which is uneconomical.
Furthermore, each manufacturer makes a different charging cradle, or each cell phone model requires its own charging cradle. The fact that a dedicated charging cradle needs to be manufactured for each mobile phone increases the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, a need exists for a universal dock for a mobile phone.